


Sex Curses Exist

by Basketballer3511



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Desperate Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Felching, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Curse, Sex Magic, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "Okay wow. Sex curses exist. Great, that's what we were missing."Sam gets hit with a sex curse and the only person that can help him is Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Sex Curses Exist

"Dean, I need you to pull over." 

"What? Sam?" Dean asked, glancing over at Sam and quickly back to the road. 

"God. Ah" Sam said, yanking at his chest and pushing himself down into the seat. 

"Sam? You're freaking me out over here" Dean said, glancing haphazardly at the road. 

"Dean, I'm-" before finishing his sentence Sam reached down into his pants, unzipping, and cupping himself. A sigh of relief leaving his mouth. 

Dean let out a yelp and swerved into the lane, quickly yanking onto the wheel to pull them back into the right lane. "Sam, what the hell! You can't just pull out your-your dick whenever!" Dean screamed. "These windows aren't tinted!" 

"Dean I'm sorry, it's just I've never felt like this before. It's everywhere" Sam groaned, clenching his fist and tightening his other around his throbbing cock. 

"What do you mean everywhere?" Dean asked, trying to remain calm, but it was really freaking hard when Sam was beating it in the seat next to him and he was still driving down I-74 with a moaning little brother. 

"Dean, I think I'm cursed. The witch we killed, I think she cursed me" Sam groaned/moaned, precome leaking all over his hands. 

"What a sex curse?" Dean dubiously asked, chuckling, but sobering up when he saw Sam's worried face. 

"Okay. Okay wow, sex curses exist. Great, that's what we were missing." 

"Dean" Sam moaned out again, inching himself closer to Dean, until they were arm to arm. 

Dean pointedly kept his trained eyes on the road and on Sam's face. Not at all thinking about how Sam had his hand wrapped his cock. Nope. No. Don't think about it Dean. Do not. 

Okay a little glance wouldn't hurt? I mean they had seen each other naked millions of times. No, Dean shook his head. 

"Dean, we need to get to a motel room" Sam moaned into Dean's ear, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he continued to jerk off. 

"Sure" Dean squeaked, lightly coughing to ease some of his own tension that was growing rapidly, especially since Sam decided he was going to moan into his ear and drape himself all over Dean. 

When Sam had finally thrown himself into the motel room, stumbling to take the nearest bed, he moaned in relief. Dean followed behind him, unsure on what his next move should be since Rowena who he called in the car, told him they just had to wait it out until the feelings subsided. 

"So, I'll uh leave you to it" Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and staring directly at the painting hung above the bed. 

"Dean, please don't" Sam whimpered. His shirt had been stripped and thrown to the ground, his jeans pulled down to just his knees. He was covered in sweat and flushed all the way to his chest, his cock swollen and veins throbbing as he shivered into the sheets. 

Dean could and has admitted that Sam's puppy dog eyes were the death of him, but Sam's puppy dog eyes when he was basically stripped naked and thrown onto the bed like a wet dream were just completely unbeatable. 

"Okay, okay" Dean quickly said, sinking down onto the other bed and staring at Sam's face. 

Sam turned his head, cheek pressed into the pillow as he stared at his brother with parted lips. "Dean, I need you" Sam whispered, fondling his balls with the tips of his fingers.

"Sam" Dean choked out, wide eyes as he looked at Sam and trailed his eyes down his chest, before looking back up. 

"Dean" Sam said again, pleading eyes and looking so broken that Dean had to fix him. Defeat this even if it meant crossing boundaries he promised he would never. 

Sam's eyes fluttered shut when Dean placed his hand on his shoulder, a choked gasp leaving his mouth. Dean's fingers were the same fingers that comforted and played with him, and now they were bringing him pleasures he had only thought he could have in his dreams and in his mind. 

The touches were featherlight, just on the side of tortuous to Sam's heated body and mind. Dean was exploring him, touching his body in a time that wasn't life or death, just Sam needing his big brother. 

Sam was sure he was crying when Dean finally touched his cock. Tentative fingers wrapped around his length, his thumb swiping over Sam's slit and causing Sam to buck his hips right up into Dean's touch. 

"Shh, Sammy it's alright" Dean said, breathless as he held Sam down with his hand on his hip and looked back at Sam, who was staring right at Dean. 

Sam's body heated more hearing Dean call him Sammy, making him feel like he was a horny teenager jacking over the sink in one of their motels after training with Dean. 

Dean inched closer to Sam, face to face as Dean continued to jerk Sam off. Up and down, twisting, and playing with his balls until Sam was panting. 

"You doing okay little brother?" Dean asked, resting his forehead against Sam's. 

"Yeah, yeah" Sam moaned out, grabbing Dean by the back of his neck and pushing him down to Sam's lips. Both moaned into each other's mouths, slowing down enough to savor the feeling of each other and being able to finally feel what the other tasted like. 

Sam soon was lapping into Dean's mouth, rutting and growing louder as Dean held him close and got him off. "Come on Sammy" Dean grunted, nibbling at Sam's ear. Sam clutched onto Dean's arm as it moved, head thrown back. 

Once Dean removed his third finger from Sam's hole he was an overeager mess, moaning loud enough that the guests on both sides had knocked on the walls and yelled at them. 

"God, Sam so loud and you haven't even had my cock in you" Dean chuckled, tapping Sam's ass lightly.

"S'not funny. It's the spell" Sam tried to defend himself even with his legs spread open and lube dribbling out his stretched asshole.

"I don't believe you're not a loud little thing Sammy" Dean said, nipping on Sam's lip and kissing him slowly as he spread lube on himself. 

Sam just groaned in response, cross eyed once Dean entered him. "Shit Sam, quit clenching" Dean groaned. Sam was tight and soaked, neck bared, and breaths shallow as Dean's cock fucked through him. 

Dean felt the lube dribble around his balls when he pulled out of Sam's hole, stretched so wide around his cock and pink. Sam couldn't stop clenching, wanting to feel each drag of Dean's cock as it made its way inside of him. Forever belonging to Dean, as his hole stretched and stretched more than he thought it ever could, but for his brother he'd do anything and that extended to this. 

He felt Dean's come in him, building up, and sloshing around his hole as Dean gripped onto his arms. Riding his ass until Sam began to come to, gasping and contracting walls on Dean's sensitive cock. 

Sam should have known his brother how filthy Dean could get when Dean started lapping at his sore rim, sucking his own come out of Sam's asshole. Groaning and licking, digging his tongue into the space his cock had just been in. 

Sam gripped onto Dean's hair, rocking into Dean's tongue and turning his head into the pillows so that their neighbors could get a break from the two brother's sounds. 

"Nuh uh, little brother you're not getting shy on me now" Dean said, kissing Sam's hole, cum around his lips and hair in disarray. 

Sam pulled Dean up to him, grinding against Dean, licking Dean's come off of his own lips and shoving his tongue into Dean's mouth unable to stop the need and want that was still consuming him.  
\-----

The sheets of one bed were soaked in cum and sweat, the two brothers in the other. Cuddled close with Dean running his hand through Sam's hair. 

Sam lazily kissed Dean, warm and content as he lay in his brothers arms. They were tired out, multiple hours of grinding, licking, sucking, and fucking before the curse wore off. Dean played with Sam's fingers, bringing them up to kiss. 

"Knew you were a romantic and a cuddler" Sam teased, kissing the tip of Dean's nose. "Am not" Dean protested, but squeezed Sam closer to him nonetheless. Kissing the top of his forehead. 

"Mhm" Sam replied. 

"Shut up Bitch." 

"Jerk."


End file.
